chelmfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Daniel Romanowicz
Daniel Romanowicz (znany również jaki Daniel I Halicki oraz Daniel I Romanowicz Halicki) - król Rusi w latach 1253 do 1264. Stolice swojego państwa przeniósł do Chełma. Został księciem całego Wołynia w 1228 i halickim ostatecznie – po dramatycznych perypetiach – w 1245 r. Zjednoczył na nowo ziemie Rusi Halicko-Wołyńskiej, którymi rządził ze swej rezydencji w Chełmie. Około 1251 założył obronny gród Lwów, nazwany od imienia jego syna Lwa. Poślubił w 1217 r. Annę (zm. ok. 1241 – 1245 r.), córkę Mścisława Mścisławowicza zwanego Udatnym (Udałym), jednego z najbarwniejszych Rurykowiczów 1 poł. XIII w., księcia m.in. Nowogrodu Wielkiego i Halicza. Potem, po jej śmierci pojął córkę kunigasa litewskiego Dowsprunka, a więc bratanicę późniejszego króla Litwy Mendoga. Daniel w roku 1223 uczestniczył w bitwie nad rzeką Kałką, następnie w 1228 roku opanował księstwo łuckie w ten sposób jednocząc w swych rękach praktycznie cały Wołyń, a w 1238 osiadł w Haliczu. Na krótko zajął Kijów w 1239 roku, lecz musiał stamtąd uchodzić podczas najazdu tatarskiego w 1240 roku. Podczas tego najazdu Daniel musiał uciekać na Węgry, a później na Mazowsze. Terytorium jego księstwa zostało bardzo zniszczone. Spalono m.in. Kijów i Halicz. W 1245 roku sprzymierzony z Konradem I mazowieckim i Mendogiem Daniel pokonał pod Jarosławiem Rościsława Michajłowicza wspomaganego przez wojska węgierskie (dowodzone przez wojewodę Filię) i oddziały Bolesława Wstydliwego. W tym samym 1245 roku Daniela wezwano do Złotej Ordy, której zwierzchność został zmuszony uznać. W 1248 r. do Daniela zwrócili się z prośbą o pomoc litewscy kunigasi Towtywiłł, Edywid i Wikint, pozostający w konflikcie ze swym krewniakiem Mendogiem. Zaczęła się trwająca do 1254 r. wojna pomiędzy państwem Romanowiczów a siłami sprzyjającymi Mendogowi (w tym zakonem inflanckim). Zakończyła się ona kompromisem, korzystnym jednak dla Rusi Halicko-Wołyńskiej. Syn Daniela Roman otrzymał we władanie Ruś Czarną. Miał jednak pozostawać w jakiejś formie zależności od Mendoga. Istotną rolę w polityce Daniela odgrywały kontakty z zachodnimi sąsiadami, przede wszystkim z Węgrami, Małopolską i Mazowszem. W latach 1252-1253 Daniel zaangażował się po stronie króla Węgier Beli IV w wojnę o sukcesję austriacką po Babenbergach. W 1253 wojska ruskie, małopolskie i oddziały z ks. opolskiego najechały Opawę. Daniel podjął też próby zorganizowania wspólnej z kurią papieską krucjaty do walki z Tatarami, sprawującymi zwierzchność nad Rusią. W 1253 roku został koronowany przez Opizona legata papieża Innocentego IV w Drohiczynie w miejscowej cerkwi lub kościele. Do zawarcia unii kościelnej jednak nie doszło. Daniel zamierzał rozpocząć wojnę z Mongołami, jednak to oni pierwsi zaatakowali. W 1258 r. wódz mongolski Burundaj nakazał Romanowiczom wziąć udział w wyprawie na Litwę. Fakt ten wykorzystał Mendog, by zerwać porozumienie z Danielem zawarte w 1254 r. W 1259 r. Burundaj pojawił się na Rusi Halicko – Wołyńskiej ponownie. Nakazał on wówczas Romanowiczom jako swym poddanym zniszczenie umocnień szeregu grodów, w tym Włodzimierza i Lwowa. Nie chcąc wpaść w ręce najeźdźców Daniel uciekł na Węgry. Burundaj zaś zmusił pozostałych Romanowiczów do wzięcia udziału w wyprawie na Małopolskę. Miała ona między innymi na celu rozbić sojusz między Romanowiczami a Bolesławem Wstydliwym. Plan ten jednak się Mongołom nie powiódł. W 1263 roku Daniel wraz z synami Lwem i Szwarnem oraz Wasylko Romanowicz wraz z synem Włodzimierzem spotkali się w Tarnawie z księciem polskim Bolesławem Wstydliwym, aby „uczynić radę o ziemi lackiej i ruskiej”. Daniel zmarł w 1264 roku. Pochowany został w cerkwi katedralnej w Chełmie. Synami Daniela z pierwszego małżeństwa byli: Herakliusz, Lew, Roman, Mścisław i Szwarno; córkami: Anastazja? wydana zimą 1250/1251 r. za Andrzeja Jarosławowicza włodzimiersko-suzdalskiego oraz Zofia?, żona jednego z reprezentantów Schwarzburgów, hrabiowskiego rodu z Turyngii (prawdopodobnie Henryka V von Schwarzburg-Blankenburg). Wątpliwe jest pochodzenie od Daniela i Anny Perejasławy, żony księcia mazowieckiego Siemowita I Konradowica. Z drugiego związku, zawartego z nieznanego imienia córką kunigasa litewskiego Dowsprunka, Daniel doczekał się syna Mścisława (II). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chełm Kategoria:Gmina Chełm Kategoria:Powiat chełmski